The present invention relates to a load cell type weight-measuring device.
Generally, a high degree of accuracy is required in the load cell type weight-measuring devices which are constituted so as to have various kinds of checking functions to check the operating state. For example, in West Germany, it is required that the load cell type weight-measuring device of this kind have double-checking functions. The double-checking functions denote that when the load cell type weight-measuring device is being used, the device is automatically checked to see if it is normally operating or not. In the case where the operation is abnormal, use of this device is discontinued. Conventionally, a load cell type weight-measuring device which can sufficiently effectively execute such a double-checking function has not yet been realized.